Learning To Love Your Mistakes
by Toxxic-hugs
Summary: What happens when Hermione finds out that she is pregnant? But more importantly who is the babies father? Maybe sleeping with her boyfriend's brother, wasn't the greatest of ideas. Will she be able to learn to love her mistakes? HGFW.
1. Chapter I

**His** hand brushed hers, and she could feel her skin begin to pickle-not because it was a cold december day, but because of the electricity she felt at the very second.

She could feel **his** eyes on her, burning to holes into her body, those cerulean blue eyes so intense. But she was determined not to look **his** way.

Which she found extremely hard since **he** was sitting right beside her. She focused on the ginger-haired sixteen going on seventeen boy sitting across from her.

Guilt weighed down upon her shoulders, as she flashed a forced smile at her boyfriend. He placed his hand on top of hers, and beamed going on about the newest battle they had won.

Oh god. He had been fighting for them, so that they could have a normal life together, and she...Oh god. A knot formed in her stomach. And her head now suddenly pounded.

She lifted her free hand to her forehead, and closed her eyes to try to block out her thoughts that were causing this god awful headache.

"You okay 'Mione?" he said, his eyes changed quickly from dancing with happiness to absolute concern and worry.

Vomit arose in her throat as she manages to say, "I'm not feeling very well," in a barely audible voice.

He nodded, remembering how she woke him up this morning by the sound of up chucking. She swallow down the bile.

The idea troubling her...How do you explain to your boyfriend that your pregnant. And it's not his?

She glanced over at **him**, and heat rose to her face as his eyes stared right back at her, lust filled eyes, and butterflies raged inside of her.

Why...How...Could **he** make her feel like that...That feeling that was so completely different than those feelings she got from Ron.

She lowered her eyes to where Ron's hand covered hers, and she bit the inside of her cheek as she tried to keep the tears, that were already brimming her eyes, from spilling over.

It was a mistake being with **him**. A one night thing...It wasn't supposed to come and bite her in the ass.

She was supposed to be the 'smartest witch of their generation.' She was Hermione Granger, for Merlin's sake!

She could just imagine Ron's face when she finally tells him. Screwed into this pinched pained expression and his ears and face will turn a violent red that could compete with his head of hair.

He will shout at the top of his lungs, yelling 'How could you ruined our life together, how could you be so stupid, how could you hurt me like that?!'

"I think I'm going to take a nap," she finally said interrupting the awkward silence that had settled over the group. Ron gave a supportive nod, before turning to Harry to begin a new chat.

She bit at her lower lip as she descended the steps towards the room that she and Ginny shared at number 12 Grimmauld Place.

And as she sat on her bed thinking about all the things that had ever happened in her life, she absentmindely stroked her belly.

Tears streamed down her face. And the door opening suddenly interrupted her thoughts. An oval face peaked in and then just as quickly rushed to the side of her friend.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Ginny cooed, brushing the stray curly strands from her tear stained face and behind her ears.

Hermione didn't know how to answer, instead she looked down at where her hand was still rubbing at her stomach in a small circles.

"Is it his?" Ginny refered to Ron, but the way she said it-she already knew the answer-but hope still shown in her eyes.

"No" she shook her head, still watching her hand. Ginny tried to keep a neutral face, but she could tell by how fast her face dropped that she didn't approve of it at all.

"Do you at least know whose it is?" she said in a calm tone, but Hermione could practically hear the vemon in the words.

"I'm not a whore," she hissed and guilt hit her immediately afterwards, "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have...Yes, I know who it is."

Ginny looked as though she wanted to ask who it is, but she bit back those words, "Well then, keep it to yourself. I don't want to have to be there to help him pick up the pieces of his heart, because of your mistakes."

Ginny left quickly as though she couldn't stand being in their room for one for minute. Her words stung, making new tears begin to trail down her face. She crawled under her covers and pulled them over her eyes like she did when she was little. When she wanted to hide and never be found.

-----&&&-----

A/n: Love it? Hate it? Leave me a review telling them if you think it's good enough to continue-or if I should just trash it. Please R&R!

I suppose you already figured out that this story beings HG/RW, but don't worry-it is HG/FW!

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter, and I don't pretend to. Because if it was up to me-Hermione would end up with Fred. Draco with me ". And Ron would be with Luna. Harry with anyone other than Ginny. So, no, I don't own the rights.


	2. Chapter II

_She closed her eyes as she snuggled closer to Ron's sleeping form, trying to rid herself of the memories playing in her head..._

Gone were her two friends-one so close to her he was like a brother, and one that she had fallen head over heels for.

And she had been left behind. When she tried to protest the very idea when they brought it up, Ron had snapped at her 'Can't you see we're doing this to protect you?' and his eyes were filled with concern and love.

"'Mione," a familiar voice came from behind her. She pivoted her torso so that she could see who exactly it was, taking in the sight of his ginger red hair-oh so much like Ron's-and those amazing cerulean blue eyes that were like pools of water.

She didn't answer staring at **him** wishing **he** was Ron, a single tear slowly trailing down the slopes of her face.

**He **took a few steps forward, until **he** was standing right in front of her, **he** leant down to wipe at the tear gently with **his **thumb. 

"What's the matter, love?" **he** asked, as **he** took a seat beside her, **his** blue eyes staring directly into her brown ones.

She had meant to glare at **him** for calling her such an affectionate term, but she couldn't help but crack like a dam, tears now streaming down her face.

How was she honestly supposed to deal with this for much longer? Every where she looked in this house she could see his red hair and blue eyes!

Strong masculine arms warped around her, and she didn't even bother telling **him** to leave her alone, even when **he** pulled her closer to **him** so that her face was pressed against **his** chest.

They sat there like that until finally she stopped. No more tears threatened to spill over the brim of her eye lids anymore.

She lifted her head from **his** chest, wanting to thank **him** for comforting her, and was greeted with a look of lust in **his** eyes.

She opened her mouth slightly to say something, but was for once in her life speechless. That look **he** was giving her was so intense and passionate.

"Fred-" she was cut off by his lips claiming hers.

---&&&---

A/n: SO...New chapter! I finally was able to figure out what to write for this chapter...And I think it turned out well.

Today is my LAST day before school starts-which means I might not update for some time. But I since I'm trying to use up this entire day on trying to update all of my fanfictions, I'll try to write the next chapter of this today, and if you review-you get a paragraph or two.

Also the pairings that will play a HUGE part in this story are...HG/RW, but you should know it will end HG/FW

HUGE THANKS TO: Troubledpenguin, Mrs.Draco.Malfoy.2010 ((Okay...well Tom Felton's MINE)), CiaraRenay, &&& Winters'Darkended'Reflection ((Lol. Maybe I will make a Harry/Hermione story like this one))

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter, but I wish I did.

**Updated: 9/3/07**


End file.
